


Bad Company: Facebook Edition

by Space_Kitten_from_Planet_Pheromone



Series: Bad Company [2]
Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Facebook, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Sanzo/Executive Assistant Goku, Facebook, M/M, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Kitten_from_Planet_Pheromone/pseuds/Space_Kitten_from_Planet_Pheromone
Summary: Part of Bad Company. This is the result of condensing the events that took place in Bad Company in a form of Facebook updates. That, and some aftermath with some of the scenes.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Series: Bad Company [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697146
Kudos: 6





	Bad Company: Facebook Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back at it again with this fic, and this time, it’ll be lighthearted, because, you know, the main fic is bloody. Tee hee. Also, will keep each update 12 pages long. You could read this as a standalone fic, or you could read the main fic. It’s your choice, reader. UwU

* * *

**Kinzan posted an album: Bad Company – First Outing!**

* * *

Genjo Sanzo updated his status: Can’t anyone of you weaklings last for just one week as my assistant? This is what, the tenth time?

Kanzeon the Merciful commented on Genjo Sanzo’s status: *ninth, dear. Oh, and I’ve hired another one, you’re going to love me for this.

Genjo Sanzo replied to Kanzeon the Merciful’s comment: Noted. Also, since when did I love you, you hag?

Kanzeon the Merciful sent Son Goku a message: necklace emoji

Kanzeon is typing… Kanzeon sent a message: Take care of it well, my child! It’ll be useful someday!

Son Goku heart-reacted to Kanzeon’s message. Goku is typing… Goku replied to Kanzeon the Merciful’s message: Will do, Auntie! Thank you!

Son Goku sends Genjo Sanzo a friend request.

Genjo Sanzo sent Son Goku a message: What. On Earth. Are you doing here.

Son Goku replied: I’m now your assistant, Sanzo! Accept me! Accept me!

Genjo Sanzo accepted Son Goku’s friend request. Genjo Sanzo and Son Goku are now friends.

Son Goku updated his status: Started working at Kinzan Co.! Wish me luck!

Eight people liked this. One heart-reacted to this. One angry-reacted to this.

Son Goku commented on his own status: The fuck is that angry react for?

Homura Taishi mentioned Go Dougan in Son Goku’s status: I’m watching you.

Son Goku replied to Homura Taishi’s comment: ? Why?

Homura Taishi heart-reacted to Son Goku’s comment: No reason. Haha.

Genjo Sanzo liked Homura Taishi’s comment: I’m watching you, too, prick.

Homura Taishi haha-reacted to Genjo Sanzo’s comment.

Son Goku commented on his own post: Seriously, what’s up with all the watching?

Genjo Sanzo, Homura Taishi, and Kanzeon the Merciful liked Goku’s comment.

* * *

Son Goku posted 3 photos: a cat, a writing on the wall, and a close-up selfie. Son Goku captioned the photos: Feeding Tama! —with Genjo Sanzo

Kanzeon the Merciful, All-work Jiroushin, Homura Taishi, Gunpowder Yaone, Sha Jien, Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai, Cho Kanan, and Jikaku the wise heart-reacted to this.

Genjo Sanzo liked this. One angry-reacted to this.

Son Goku commented on his post: Seriously, who is angry-reacting to this? It’s just a cat!

The God of Gods haha-reacted to this.

The God of Gods was mentioned in Goku’s comment: And who the heck are you?

The God of Gods haha-reacted to Goku’s comment.

The God of Gods changed his name to Ukoku Kami. Ukoku Kami sent Genjo Sanzo a friend request.

Genjo Sanzo declined Ukoku Kami’s friend request. Ukoku Kami sent Genjo Sanzo a message: Hear me out, at least!

Genjo Sanzo replied: Nah.

Genjo Sanzo reported Ukoku Kami over: Harassment.

Genjo Sanzo blocked Ukoku Kami on Messenger and Facebook.

Ukoku Kami sent Son Goku a message: gun emoji

Kami is typing… Kami sent a message: SURPRISE, BISH.

Son Goku deactivated his account.

* * *

**Son Goku reactivated his account and updated his status: I’m back and I’m hungry!**

* * *

Genjo Sanzo posted on Son Goku’s wall: You better be alive, or I’ll kill you, and then myself. And Hakkai. Mostly Hakkai, if he can’t stitch your wounds enough.

Cho Hakkai replied to Genjo Sanzo’s comment: He’s doing fine. Oh, and I took a picture of you two. Haha!

Genjo Sanzo replied to Cho Hakkai’s comment: WHAT PICTURE.

Son Goku heart-reacted to Cho Hakkai’s comment: Send it to me. Send it to ME!

Cho Hakkai haha-reacted to Son Goku’s comment.

Cho Hakkai posted a photo of Sanzo and Goku holding hands in the hospital while sleeping to his album: Companions. Cho Hakkai updated the caption in the photo: So cute! ^w^

Cho Hakkai set the album: Only Me.

Son Goku checked in to: Kinzan Co., 29th Flr., Sanzo’s apartment —with Genjo Sanzo and Tama

Son Goku updated his status: I’ll be spending my time here for two weeks! The sky looks nice up here!

Kanzeon the Merciful and 284 others heart-reacted to this. Sha Gojyo and Homura Taishi haha-reacted to this. One angry-reacted to this.

Son Goku commented on his own post: Anyone care to tell me who’s that person who keeps angry-reacting to my posts? He has no picture and his name is set to Default. Anyone?

Homura Taishi liked this.

Ukoku Kami checked in to: Kinzan Co., 9th Flr., some empty room

Genjo Sanzo and Sha Gojyo liked the page: Kicking people with boots!

Genjo Sanzo added to his interests: Taking care of my pets

Sha Gojyo haha-reacted to this. Sha Gojyo posted on Genjo Sanzo’s wall: LOL PetS? Care to tell us who’s the other one? Eh, eh?

Homura Taishi, Kanzeon the Merciful, and Cho Hakkai haha-reacted to Sha Gojyo’s comment on Genjo Sanzo’s status.

Genjo Sanzo set Sha Gojyo in a friend list: Restricted.

Sha Gojyo —with Genjo Sanzo. Sha Gojyo updated his status: My boss is Shy-chan.

Homura Taishi, Sha Jien, Gunpowder Yaone, Cho Hakkai, Kanzeon the Merciful, All-work Jiroushin, Banri, and 69 others haha-reacted to this.

Genjo Sanzo commented on the post he’s tagged in: One more of that from you and you won’t receive a year’s worth of paycheck.

Homura Taishi and 288 others haha-reacted to Genjo Sanzo’s comment on Sha Gojyo’s status.

Genjo Sanzo updated his status: My closet’s ransacked. Again.

Son Goku haha-reacted to this.

Kanzeon the Merciful haha-reacted and commented on Genjo Sanzo’s status: Hee hee!

Genjo Sanzo replied to Kanzeon the Merciful’s comment: TF?

Genjo Sanzo liked the page: Mayonnaise

Son Goku sent Genjo Sanzo a message: So I heard you like mayonnaise. Here! Have some more!

Son Goku sent Genjo Sanzo a message: turkey emoji, potato emoji, bean emoji, soup emoji, mayonnaise emoji, bowl emoji, beer emoji, bowl of rice emoji, green tea emoji—there! I prepared all that!

Genjo Sanzo liked Son Goku’s message and replied: Thanks.

Son Goku added to his interests: Eating!!!

Sha Gojyo and Homura Taishi haha-reacted to this. Kanzeon the Merciful and 288 others heart-reacted to this. One angry-reacted to this.

Son Goku —with Genjo Sanzo. Son Goku updated his status: Notice me, Sanzo. Notice me!

Kanzeon the Merciful and 288 others heart-reacted to this. Sha Gojyo and Homura Taishi haha-reacted to this. One angry-reacted to this.

Genjo Sanzo liked Son Goku’s status. Genjo Sanzo commented on Son Goku’s status: There. I’ve liked it. Now what.

Son Goku heart-reacted to Genjo Sanzo’s comment: Heh. Thumbs. Tee hee!

Genjo Sanzo replied to Son Goku’s comment: What?

Son Goku updated his status: Who knew thumbs taste good?

Sha Gojyo, Sha Jien, and Homura Taishi haha-reacted to this. Kanzeon the Merciful and 284 others heart-reacted to this. One angry-reacted to this.

* * *

**Genjo Sanzo is feeling: Conflicted—should I, or shouldn’t I?**

* * *

Son Goku is feeling: playful and hopeful

Homura Taishi liked this. Kanzeon the Merciful and 288 others heart-reacted to this. One angry-reacted to this.

Son Goku checked in to: Kinzan Co., 9th Flr., some empty room —with Ukoku Kami and Sha Gojyo

Ukoku Kami haha-reacted and commented on the post he’s tagged in: LOL Bish, you thought! Peace out!

Sha Gojyo wow-reacted and replied to Ukoku Kami’s comment: Dude. How. The Fuck. Did you do that!?

Sha Gojyo —with Son Goku and Genjo Sanzo and 143 others: Yo, uh, guys. We have a problem here.

Son Goku sent Genjo Sanzo a message: …sorry.

Genjo Sanzo replied: No shit.

Son Goku sad-reacted and replied to Genjo Sanzo’s message: Forgive me?

Sanzo is typing… Sanzo sent a message: …sure.

Son Goku heart-reacted to Genjo Sanzo’s message.

Zakuro the Great sends Genjo Sanzo a friend request. Genjo Sanzo declines Zakuro the Great’s friend request.

Zakuro the Great tagged Genjo Sanzo in a public post: I laugh out loud at your recent misdemeanors, Genjo Sanzo! And I, the Great Zakuro, shall now uncover your true face to the masses! Hear me, my citizens! For this man here, has created a grave wrongdoing! This man here, whom you all so graciously shower with veneration and high regard for his vast array of books, has been blinding you to the point of no return! What he has done, shall never be forgiven in the eyes of justice! You see, this man here, has created a turpitude so reprehensible, that he must be incarcerated for it!

Default and 50 others angry reacted to this. Twenty people shared this post with the caption, ‘We’re here live while he’s doing this.’ Houtou House and 498 others heart-reacted to this.

Son Goku commented on Zakuro the Great’s post: Hey, keep talking. I’m watching you.

Sha Gojyo liked Son Goku’s comment on Zakuro the Great’s post.

Son Goku posted a video, captioned: Look at this dude trying to spew crap on Kinzan. Are we even going to allow him to badmouth our President? Also, why’s he not getting straight to the fucking point?

Genjo Sanzo, Homura Taishi, Kanzeon the Merciful, and 285 others like this. Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai haha-reacted to this. Sha Gojyo and 144 others shared this video.

Genjo Sanzo commented on Zakuro the Great’s post: Nice long and winded speech. You done now?

Sha Gojyo, Son Goku, and 4 others liked Genjo Sanzo’s comment on Zakuro the Great’s post.

Genjo Sanzo sent a video to Zakuro the Great, captioned: Watch that first before you spew shit in front of my company, asshole.

Zakuro the Great has seen Genjo Sanzo’s message.

Son Goku sent Genjo Sanzo a message: rice bowl emoji, green tea emoji

Son Goku is typing… Goku sent a message: Peace offering ^w^ Um, you sure that’s okay?

Genjo Sanzo replied: Yeah.

Son Goku liked and replied to Genjo Sanzo’s message: So… if we’re cool now, can we resume to doing… ‘that’?

Genjo Sanzo has seen Son Goku’s message.

Son Goku is feeling: giddy!

Sha Jien, Gunpowder Yaone and 8 others haha-reacted to this. Homura Taishi liked this. One angry-reacted to this.

Genjo Sanzo commented on Son Goku’s post: facepalm emoji

Son Goku heart-reacted Genjo Sanzo’s comment.

* * *

Son Goku checked-in to: Godworks Publishing House

Genjo Sanzo, Kanzeon the Merciful, Sha Gojyo, and Homura Taishi liked this. One heart-reacted to this.

Son Goku updated a temporary profile picture, captioned: Me with blue eyes and slick hair! Off to work!

Genjo Sanzo and 289 others heart-reacted to this. One angry-reacted to this.

Son Goku received a message request from Shuuei: Hi. Want to be friends?

Son Goku posted a status: Where my ride at?

Sha Gojyo commented on Son Goku’s status: Hey there, sweet cheeks.

Son Goku angry-reacted to Sha Gojyo’s comment and replied: middle finger emoji

Son Goku posted 4 blurry photos —with Sha Gojyo. Son Goku updated the caption: Look who we found on our way home!

Genjo Sanzo liked this. Genjo Sanzo commented on Son Goku’s post: TF did Gojyo do to the camera while taking those? Do the fucking Harlem shake?

Son Goku haha-reacted to Genjo Sanzo’s comment. Sha Gojyo angry-reacted to Genjo Sanzo’s comment.

Genjo Sanzo shared a memory of a picture of Koumyou Sanzo, captioned: Why didn’t my father tell me he was with the enemy?

* * *

**Genjo Sanzo checked-in at: The Hag’s Mansion —with Son Goku and 3 others**

* * *

Genjo Sanzo posted a photo of him and Goku sitting in the backseat of his Bugatti Chiron, captioned: Ew, unnecessary family reunion ahead. SMH

Homura Taishi, Sha Gojyo, and Son Goku haha-reacted to this. Kanzeon the Merciful and All-work Jiroushin heart-reacted to this. Default sad-reacted to this. Jikaku the wise and 282 others liked this.

Kanzeon the Merciful is feeling: happy with my children! —with Genjo Sanzo and 3 others.

Homura Taishi and 288 others heart-reacted to this.

Kanzeon the Merciful shared a memory from three years ago —with Genjo Sanzo: Look at this photo of my nephew! Playing with golden cicadas!

Kanzeon the Merciful mentioned Son Goku in a comment: Look, my child! You’re also here, too! Aren’t you two the CUTEST!

Homura Taishi, Son Goku, and Sha Gojyo haha-reacted to this. All-work Jiroushin liked this. Default and 283 others heart-reacted to this. Homura Taishi, Son Goku, and Sha Gojyo shared this post.

Genjo Sanzo mentioned Kanzeon the Merciful in a comment: Hag, WTF. Remove this. NOW.

Kanzeon the Merciful heart-reacted to Genjo Sanzo’s comment. Homura Taishi, Son Goku, and Sha Gojyo haha-reacted to this comment.

Kanzeon the Merciful shared a memory —with Koumyou Sanzo, Ken’yuu and 2 others: It’s been 10 years since you’ve been gone. But look at you, Koumyou. Look at what you’ve made with the people around you. You haven’t met the child I have set for your son. He’s adorable. The sweetest thing. I wish you could have seen him. You’d have doted on him like he was your own. We miss you.

Son Goku and 286 others sad-reacted to this. Ken’yuu and 499 others liked this.

Genjo Sanzo commented on Kanzeon the Merciful’s post: Hello, Father. I’m taking care of your urn.

Son Goku heart-reacted and replied to Genjo Sanzo’s comment: I help him with the urn, too!

Genjo Sanzo mentioned Kanzeon the Merciful in a comment: Who’s Ken’yuu? And who are those 499 others? TF?

Ken’yuu liked Genjo Sanzo’s comment on Kanzeon the Merciful’s post.

Genjo Sanzo uploaded an album, The Monkey’s Drawings, captioned: Look at this. My stupid monkey did this when we were young. Heh. Crybaby monkey.

Genjo Sanzo set the album to: Only Me.

* * *

Ken’yuu declined Ukoku Kami’s friend request.

Ukoku Kami sent Ken’yuu a message request: Accept me, Father!

Ken’yuu replied: I am no one’s father. Also. New phone, new name. Who dis?

Ukoku Kami has seen Ken’yuu’s message. Ukoku Kami is typing… Ukoku sad-reacted to Ken’yuu’s message.

* * *

Kinzan Co.—We Let Our Darkness Be Our Light: Liked by 14,700,000 people

Founded: Sanzo Dynasty

Son Goku, Sha Jien, and Homura Taishi, and Kanzeon the Merciful are Admins of this page.

Keiun Co.—We are the moon to your sun.: Liked by 7,350,000 people

Founded: Sanzo Dynasty

Genjo Sanzo and Jikaku the wise are Admins of this page.

Houtou House—Create a world from nothing.: Liked by 161,300,000 people

Founded: Project rEVIvaL

Kougaiji, Ukoku Kami, Lirin Bun and 1 other are Admins of this page.

Godworks Publishing House—Learn from what you thought was nothing.: Liked by: 644,000 people

Founded: Ken’yuu

Ukoku Kami and 1 other are Admins of this page.

Ginkaku and Kinkaku are top fans.

Golden Pendants Publishing House—Wear your faith like a medal.: Liked by: 6,790,000 people

Founded: Hazel Grouse

Gat Nenehawk is an Admin of this page.

* * *

Gunpowder Yaone and Sha Jien invited Son Goku and 11 others to an upcoming event: 23rd Flr. Weekend Party After Hell Week!

Son Goku and 12 others are going.

Son Goku sent Gunpowder Yaone a message: Imma invite this really pretty dude who’s totally not our boss to the party, okay?

Gunpowder Yaone replied: Okay! Wait. Did you just say our President is really pretty?

Son Goku replied to Yaone’s message: grinning while sweating emoji

Gunpowder Yaone replied to Goku’s message: embarrassed emoji

Son Goku has seen Gunpowder Yaone’s message.

Gunpowder Yaone forwarded a photo to Sha Jien, captioned: Oh, he totally loves the President! UwU

Sha Jien haha-reacted to Yaone’s message.

* * *

Genjo Sanzo —with Son Goku. Genjo Sanzo updated his status: Never going to drink beside Gojyo the twat ever again.

Sha Gojyo, Sha Jien, Homura Taishi and Son Goku haha-reacted to this. One sad-reacted to this.

Son Goku sent Genjo Sanzo a message: vinegar GIF – here ya go!

Genjo Sanzo liked and replied to Son Goku’s message: Thanks.

Genjo Sanzo posted a photo of Homura’s calling card: WTF is this card doing in my pocket, Odd Eyes? —with Homura Taishi

Homura Taishi haha-reacted to this. Homura Taishi commented on Genjo Sanzo’s photo: Say it isn’t so, Konzen! Mais moi, a reverse pickpocket? Why, I’m appalled!

Son Goku, Sha Gojyo, and Kanzeon the Merciful haha-reacted to Homura Taishi’s comment on Genjo Sanzo’s photo.

Genjo Sanzo replied to Homura Taishi’s comment: middle finger emoji

Homura Taishi haha-reacted to Genjo Sanzo’s comment.

Homura Taishi sent Genjo Sanzo a message: Lenny face —hey.

Genjo Sanzo set Homura Taishi’s nickname to: Odd-Eyed Creep

Genjo Sanzo replied to Odd-Eyed Creep’s message: TF do you want, and stop with the weird faces.

Odd-Eyed Creep set Genjo Sanzo’s nickname to: Konzen Mah Boi

Odd-Eyed Creep haha-reacted and replied to Konzen Mah Boi’s message: I gave you my card because I wanted to say some things. (wink)

Konzen Mah Boi replied to Odd-Eyed Creep’s message: …I’m blocking you.

Odd-Eyed Creep haha-reacted and replied to Konzen Mah Boi’s message: You can’t do that, Ms. Kanzeon will be mad if she finds out.

Konzen Mah Boi replied to Odd-Eyed Creep’s message: unamused emoji

Konzen Mah Boi is typing… Konzen Mah Boi sent a message: Meh. So. What’s the fuss about?

Odd-Eyed Creep is typing… Odd-Eyed Creep sent a message: You want to know who wants you dead, right? Let me help.

Konzen Mah Boi replied to Odd-Eyed Creep’s message: FUCK NO.

Odd-Eyed Creep angry-reacted and replied to Konzen Mah Boi’s message: WHY NOT!?

Son Goku sent Genjo Sanzo a message: Hey, let’s go eat Thai!

Genjo Sanzo has seen Son Goku’s message.

Konzen Mah Boi is typing… Konzen Mah Boi replied to Odd-Eyed Creep’s message: Gotta go. Goku’s calling.

Odd-Eyed Creep replied to Konzen Mah Boi’s message: Wait, what? Answer my question first!

Konzen Mah Boi has seen Odd-Eyed Creep’s message. Konzen Mah Boi cleared the nickname for Genjo Sanzo.

Genjo Sanzo replied to Odd-Eyed Creep’s message: No.

Odd-Eyed Creep has seen Genjo Sanzo’s message. Odd-Eyed Creep is typing… Odd-Eyed Creep sent a message: Fine, be that way. At least say hello to Son Goku for me.

Odd-Eyed Creep set Genjo Sanzo’s nickname to: Konzen Mah Boi

Odd-Eyed Creep sent Konzen Mah Boi a message: And don’t delete the nickname. You started it. Take care, and when I say take care, I mean Son Goku, not you.

Konzen Mah Boi replied to Odd-Eyed Creep’s message: middle finger emoji

Odd-Eyed Creep haha-reacted to Konzen Mah Boi’s message.

* * *

**Genjo Sanzo updated his status: I should’ve just been born with the face of a cat’s ass.**

* * *

Son Goku commented on Genjo Sanzo’s post: You’d still be the prettiest catbutt if that were true. The shiniest, too. Um. BTW. Look behind you, I’m here!

Genjo Sanzo set his post to: Only Me.

Genjo Sanzo —with Son Goku. Genjo Sanzo updated his status: Now in the bookstore with the monkey. Certain memories are resurfacing when I see him looking like a child in a candy store when he sees new books. Heh.

Son Goku, Kanzeon the Merciful, and 288 others heart-reacted to this. Homura Taishi liked this. Default sad-reacted to this.

Son Goku is feeling: giddy and happy!!! —with Genjo Sanzo.

Kanzeon the Merciful and 288 others heart-reacted to this. Homura Taishi liked this. One angry-reacted to this.

Sha Gojyo commented on Son Goku’s status: Get married and get a room already!

Kanzeon the Merciful heart-reacted to Sha Gojyo’s comment on Son Goku’s post. Sha Jien, Gunpowder Yaone, and 285 others haha-reacted to Sha Gojyo’s comment on Son Goku’s post.

Genjo Sanzo posted a photo, captioned: This book has no author written anywhere on the paper. Is this some kind of defect in the publishing, or…? Seems good judging from the first few chapters.

Zakuro the Great shared Genjo Sanzo’s post in a public post: Behold! It is I, Zakuro the Great! Also, I’m sharing this post so you feeble-minded folks are informed that the bookstore I’m currently in give no adequate supply from Houtou House! Hmph! How despicable of this establishment! I’ll have you know that I, the Great Zakuro, will let the owner of this bookstore know about this defamation of the great name of Houtou! I rate this bookstore a -5 out of 5! Meurtre de Humain should have been occupying more shelves than this terrible line from this house of lotuses!

Houtou House, Godworks Publishing House, and 640 others liked, heart-reacted, haha-reacted, and shared this post. Kinzan Co., Keiun Co., and 582 others angry-reacted to this post.

Son Goku sent Genjo Sanzo a message: fish emoji, cheese emoji, mayonnaise emoji, green tea emoji, rice bowl emoji —here ya go.

Son Goku is typing… Son Goku sent a message: You okay? I’m reading the book and I think I’ve read it before. Lemme find that link.

Genjo Sanzo has seen Son Goku’s message. Genjo Sanzo is typing…

Son Goku sent a link: [Victim count rises to 30—Citizens are warned to be alert.]

Son Goku sent a message: Here. It’s that news. Gojyo sent me that link. Says he got it from a friend.

Genjo Sanzo is typing… Sanzo replied to Goku’s message: Banri, huh.

Genjo Sanzo set Sha Gojyo’s nickname to: Shitty Bodyguard.

Genjo Sanzo sent Shitty Bodyguard a message: Undine, send me a list of Banri’s clients. Stat.

Shitty Bodyguard is typing… Shitty Bodyguard sent Sanzo a message: TF is my nickname set to this? And why TF would I give you his client list?

Shitty Bodyguard set Genjo Sanzo’s nickname to: Shitty Boss.

Shitty Boss replied to Shitty Bodyguard’s message: I’ll give you a raise. And before you ask, because I think he might be one of Kami’s suppliers.

Shitty Bodyguard heart-reacted to Shitty Boss’s message: Y’should’ve said that first. A’ight, Boss. When do you need it?

Shitty Boss replied to Shitty Bodyguard: Refer to my first message. Gotta go. The monkey’s clinging to me again.

Shitty Bodyguard haha-reacted to Shitty Boss’s message.

* * *

Zakuro the Great is feeling: befuddled and vexed.

Zakuro the Great updated his status: Notice me, Chief…

Zakuro the Great sad-reacted to his own status.

Zakuro the Great commented on his own status: Not even the customers in this small establishment are buying my work… Maybe there’s something more as to why these consumers consume a great deal of more books from the house of lotuses than with Houtou. I shall investigate.

Zakuro the Great liked his own comment on his own status.

Zakuro the Great is now following Genjo Sanzo. Zakuro the Great is now following Son Goku.

Zakuro the Great sent Genjo Sanzo a friend request. Zakuro the Great sent Son Goku a friend request.

Son Goku accepted Zakuro the Great’s friend request. Zakuro the Great and Son Goku are now friends.

Son Goku sent Zakuro the Great a message: Try this food, it’s good, I swear! But you buy your own, okay? I ain’t giving you my food.

Son Goku sent Zakuro the Great a message: pasta bowl emoji, egg emoji, corn emoji, soup emoji, wine emoji, tomato emoji, steak emoji.

Zakuro the Great is typing… Zakuro the Great replied to Goku’s message: Um… thanks…?

Son Goku heart-reacted to Zakuro the Great’s message.

Genjo Sanzo sent Zakuro the Great a message request: I’m watching you, nutcase. Don’t you dare touch my monkey.

Genjo Sanzo is feeling: skeptical about someone.

Genjo Sanzo set his status to: Only Me.

* * *

Zakuro the Great posted a note: What is this… feeling of strange elation upon having met those two? It’s nothing like I’ve ever experienced before…?

Zakuro the Great set the note to: Only Me.

Zakuro the Great is feeling: discombobulated and mystified

Zakuro the Great posted a status: JGH. I feel light-headed from today’s events. Maybe I’ll just fall into an early slumber tonight.

Ukoku Kami haha-reacted and commented on Zakuro the Great’s status: Early slumber in eternity, you mean. Bye, bish. Imma claim your properties now!

Ukoku Kami commented on Zakuro the Great’s status: gun emoji

Zakuro the Great deactivated his account.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes the summarized FB version of the first five chapters of the story. Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
